Legolas and Lenalaith: Book II: Finding Yourself
by inweofnargothrond
Summary: Part two of the romantic story about Legolas and Lenalaith, based completely on the world of JRR Tolkien, please R & R: the only character that is mine is Lenalaith, everyone else is JRR Tolkien's
1. Rebel

(A/N: The year is now IV 118, 2 years before Legolas and Gimli crossed the Sea)  
  
Lenalaith woke to a blinding light, and then everything became normal again. She looked around and saw one of the Valier there; Vána the Ever- young.  
  
"Welcome back, Lenalaith," Vána said looking down at Lenalaith. Suddenly everything came back to her- not just memories of her human life, but her past lives, also.  
  
She lay silent for a moment, taking in the fresh air and ever so slight scent of anemones. "Mother," she whispered in a tone not quite angry, nor sad, but a tone much like one who was trying to recover from a lost one.  
  
"Where am I?" she said, blinking slowly, her eyes still adjusting to the light. Vána sighed in a disapproving manner.  
  
"My. how quickly we forget. You are in Valinor, in the city of Valmar, home of Vána. Welcome back, my daughter," she said, adding the last part as an afterthought, in a quick motherly manner. Lenalaith closed her eyes, taking everything in.  
  
"You haven't forgotten your geography- have you?" Vána said in an almost threatening voice.  
  
She sighed, opening her eyes, "No. Valmar, the city of the Valar. I just."  
  
Vána smiled softly and sat next to her daughter on the soft, fluffy bed, "Yes. I understand. You have been through a lot. Now do you know what it is like to be a human?"  
  
Lenalaith nodded, closing her eyes and letting the Sun warm her eyelids as Vána continued, "How was it?"  
  
Lenalaith thought for a moment, "It was. something different," she fell quiet for another moment, "Although I have learned much." Lenalaith looked at her mother, taking in every detail. Vána was beautiful; with a fair face with perfect features, bright blue-green eyes like the sea, lips red as eglantine, and hair as golden as the Golden Tree of Valinor, Laurelin. Lenalaith looked at Vána's beautiful dress, white as a swan, and flowing like a great waterfall. Vána studied her daughter for quite some time before noticing the necklace that lay across Lenalaith's neck.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here?" she gently picked up the elanor charm, which lay in the center of Lenalaith's neck, with just two of her long slender fingers.  
  
In a flash, Lenalaith pulled the necklace away, "It was a gift."  
  
Vána's eyes flashed with the fire of a dragon for a second, and then quickly returned to the calm color of the ocean, "It is of elves."  
  
"Yes," Lenalaith replied, still clutching the charm, but gently, as if afraid to break it.  
  
Vána sighed disapprovingly, "Lenalaith. I don't want you going off with those Elves- of any sort."  
  
A rebellious look shone in Lenalaith's eyes, "And why not? I am half elf."  
  
Vána snorted discretely, "My, my. Have you learned nothing? You are also half Vala. Have you forgotten? You have a duty to carry on."  
  
Lenalaith's eyes lit with anger, "And what is that mother?"  
  
Vána fell silent for a moment, "I just don't want you making the same mistake I did."  
  
"Was I a mistake?" Lenalaith shouted back, now sitting up. Vána fell silent.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Lenalaith!"  
  
"Mother! I am. well I'm old enough to take care of myself," she said softly, looking her mother in the eye.  
  
"And I am older than this world! I think I would know what is best for you."  
  
"Mother!" she shouted, trying not to cry.  
  
"You're only a few thousand years old- only two or three! You're still a child!"  
  
"Mother, when will you realize that I have grown up?" Vána fell silent once again.  
  
"Lenalaith. this world is a dangerous place."  
  
Lenalaith sighed, "Well. although you are not an Aratar, aren't you a Vala? Don't you know of the destiny of the Arda?" (A/N: sorry, meant to say Aratar, not Ainur, thanks for catching that)  
  
"Not quite," she sighed. They sat in the silence for a while. Lenalaith sighed, sounding exactly like her mother's. She took in the scenery, the beautiful white gazebo, with pillars covered in intertwining golden vines with elanor flowers on it. She looked past, and saw the never ending green hills of Valmar. She looked up and saw domed ceiling with an elanor shaped hole to let the sun in. She sighed again. 


	2. Celebrían

Oromë walked into the room, "Vána, dearest." It was then he noticed Lenalaith.  
  
"What are you doing back?" he asked coldly. Lenalaith seemed to shrink.  
  
Vána threw her husband a cold look, "Don't even start! Lenalaith is my daughter- although not yours!" she shouted angry.  
  
"Then who's is she?" Oromë asked.  
  
"That matters not," Vána replied, looking away and sighing. Oromë shook his head, disapproving, but nonetheless leaving Lenalaith alone as he retreated back to the outdoors.  
  
"I want to know my father," Lenalaith demanded in her soft gentle voice.  
  
Vána shook her head 'no' in an upset manner.  
  
"Mother, I deserve to know. I've lived my whole life without knowing who my father is and I don't want to live the rest of it without knowing."  
  
"Don't be so stubborn."  
  
"Me?" Lenalaith replied shocked, "I? Stubborn? You're the one who's made her daughter live her whole life unknowing of her father and when she does ask you refuse." Vána looked away a moment.  
  
"You're beginning to become smart," she replied with a tone of cold in her voice.  
  
"Why thank you," Lenalaith snapped back. They sat there in silence, when suddenly Lenalaith rose.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Lenalaith whipped her head around to throw her mother a dirty look and walked out. She was greeted with bright sun and just a slight breeze. She looked around, lost. She was but a mere being, lost in the world. She ran to the gardens of her mother and tripped over a stone, falling headfirst into a bed of pale pink asphodels. She stood back up, quickly, almost pretending she didn't fall and ran on. A thought entered her mind- "the Sea." Lenalaith drew a map in her head; she was in Valmar, and to the far west was the Bay of Eldamar. On the very edge of the mainland, right before the Bay of Eldamar was the city Alqualondë. Just south of that was the island Tol Eressëa. In Tol Eressëa was the city Avallónë, where Elves lived. She sighed, and ran still, unknowing of any sense of direction and running straight into an oak tree. She flew backwards, and fell on her behind, in a bed of iris flowers. She picked herself up again and continued running. She thought about what it would look like, the Sea. She had never seen it before. Lenalaith was lost in thought before she ran into someone she didn't expect to. She fell down again into a bed of flowers and looked up at the person she ran into.  
  
"Please, oh. I'm terribly sorry," she replied, still sitting in the flowers.  
  
"My, my. someone is in a hurry," the lady laughed. Her laugh was not a squeak or a giggle; it was a very womanly laugh, somewhat deeper and very comforting. She held out her arm for Lenalaith to take.  
  
"I don't believe I have seen you here before," she said, as Lenalaith took her arm and picked herself up.  
  
"I don't believe you have. I have only been here a few times, before going back to Middle-Earth. My name is Lenalaith, may I ask yours?" she replied, looking up at the beautiful lady. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair, which partly was put up into a simple design. She had a headpiece of woven gold, and a long purple dress which dipped down in a curved shape.  
  
The lady smiled, "My name is Celebrían, daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, wife of Elrond, and mother of Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. Where are you off to?"  
  
Lenalaith thought about how silly she looked; a beautiful white dress, without a doubt now covered grass stains; her face, which she still hadn't seen in her true form for lack of a mirror, almost definitely covered with dirt; and her fair skin burning with red scratches.  
  
"I'm. well. I'm not quite sure where I'm going. I'm looking for someone, someone very close and dear to me."  
  
Celebrían smiled more, "Might I be of assistance?"  
  
Lenalaith grinned, "I'm trying to find an Elf." She fell silent for a moment, trying to think of what to say next.  
  
"There are many elves in Aman," she replied letting out another comforting laugh.  
  
Lenalaith laughed, too, "Yes. I am trying to find a." she thought for a moment, "Well, I'm trying to find someone who was sailing here. I expect he shall come through the Bay of Eldamar, but I fear for him."  
  
"And why is that?" she asked in a slightly worried voice.  
  
"The sea is a very dangerous place." Celebrían fell silent.  
  
Lenalaith spoke up again, "Do you know the way to Alqualondë? I think I should like to try to get to the Sea. I need to know. I need to know if he is all right. I need to find him."  
  
"What is your plan, my dear?"  
  
Lenalaith thought for a moment, "I suppose I shall go through the Pass of Light. Then go to Alqualondë, where the Sea-elves dwell."  
  
"Then what shall you do?"  
  
Lenalaith fell silent and wanted to cry. She was so confused, what if she went one place while he was in another?  
  
"I think, a better way would be to go to Avallónë, the city of Tol Eressëa. There is a tower, the Tower of Avallónë. It is said to be the first sight a mariner would see when coming to the Undying Lands. I believe that your friend will stop at Tol Eressëa before going to the mainland."  
  
Lenalaith thought and then silently agreed.  
  
"Thank you, although I know not the way," Lenalaith finally said.  
  
Celebrían smiled, "I expect it will take some days to get there. maybe even a year."  
  
"Who can help me get there?" Lenalaith asked.  
  
Celebrían thought for a moment then said, "I can go with you to Tirion. There, the Elves shall help you. After that, go east to Alquafondë, sail southeast to Tol Eressëa."  
  
Lenalaith nodded, "Thank you." Celebrían nodded, and led Lenalaith to a building that was almost all windows except for a door. She opened the door and Lenalaith saw a bed and a cabinet. She opened the cabinet and took out two small bags, and started putting things in there, then tossed it to Lenalaith. Lenalaith opened her bag and noted a cloak, lots of lembas bread, and a bottle of miruvor. Celebrían led her outside, where two white horses stood and they both got on top of them at the same time.  
  
"Nemo lim," Celebrían ordered, and at once both the horses galloped west. Lenalaith took in the beautiful scenery, always bright and green; much different from the dull brown that Middle-Earth was. Days turned to months, three months to be exact.  
  
"This is the Pass of Light," Celebrían said as they neared the pass. In the far distance ahead, Lenalaith could see mountains, with a space where a mountain would normally be. They reached the Pass of Light in just less than a week. Lenalaith could see the fair city of Tirion in the distance. They rode on and in a matter of seven days, they reached Tirion. They stood under the gate for quite some time.  
  
"This, my dear, is where I say good-bye to you. I wish you good luck in your quest."  
  
Lenalaith nodded sadly, "Thank you for everything, Celebrían." Then she thought for a moment, "Please don't tell my mother where I am going to, until you can be sure I have left Alquafondë."  
  
Celebrían nodded, "Your mother.?"  
  
"My mother, Vána."  
  
Celebrían's eyes widened, "Yes, daughter of the Valar. Please, keep my horse, Silquë. May she be good in your travels, and farewell." Celebrían rode west, back into Valmar. Lenalaith waited there a moment, watching her ride off into the distance. She felt alone once again, alone in the world. 


	3. Secrets

Lenalaith snapped out of her far thoughts and rode into the city. It was on top of a hill, Túna, so it was slightly windy. She dismounted and led her horse into the marble walls of Tirion, the city of the Noldor Elves. The city was grand, with white walls and terraces. In the center of the city stood a tower, the Tower of Ingwë, with a silver lamp that was said to be able to be seen from the sea. Lenalaith walked, leading her horse, to the foot of the tower. She left her horse there, commanding it to stay, for she rode with no reins, and climbed the seemingly-endless crystal stairs of Tirion. There, near the door, stood three elves.  
  
"Halt! Who are you and are you wishing to see the Last High King of the Noldor, Ereinion Gil-Galad?" the elves asked. Lenalaith's brow curved in confusion, before she answered.  
  
"Yes, please." The elves nodded and one of them led her in, where there were several elves were bustling about. The grandest one was most certainly Ereinion Gil-Galad; an elf with particularly pointed ears; a long royal blue robe, the top half adorned with golden plates, a gold neckpiece, and a long royal blue cape; a gold circlet, much like the branches of two interwoven mellryn trees; long auburn-brown hair, and hazel-honey colored eyes.  
  
Lenalaith walked up to him, shyly, but did not bow as she was not accustomed to bowing to anyone.  
  
"What business brings you here? And who are you?" he asked. Lenalaith cowered slightly in the presence of such a grand Elf; his voice booming and ringing, though not necessarily loud.  
  
Lenalaith hesitated for a moment, "I shall answer the latter first- my name is Lenalaith, daughter of Vána. I am looking for-"  
  
"You say you are the daughter of Vána? Daughter of the Valar?" he interrupted.  
  
Lenalaith nodded a little taken back, "Yes."  
  
Ereinion Gil-Galad turned away for a moment, looking at an elf that was standing there patiently, "Please, get Lady Lenalaith accommodations, I wish to speak with her privately." The elf nodded and ran off. In an instant, he came back, and Gil-Galad led Lenalaith to the room. The elf left, shutting the door.  
  
Lenalaith stood frozen in the arched door frame, studying her surroundings; a white large room, with many arched windows, a golden dome glass ceiling, she guessed it was one of the lower towers of the building. There was a table with seats comfortably arranged, a dresser, and a bed.  
  
"Please, sit down," he commanded Lenalaith, after sitting down. Lenalaith shyly walked toward the chair opposite Gil-Galad. They sat in silence for a moment; Gil-Galad seemed to be deep in thinking.  
  
"You say you are the daughter of Vána?" he said again.  
  
Lenalaith blinked a little, confused, "Yes."  
  
Gil-Galad looked away for a moment and looked back. Then he said, "Have you any proof?" in an inquisitive voice.  
  
Lenalaith fell silent, "Not that I know of- do you not believe me?"  
  
"Had she ever given you anything?" he asked sharply.  
  
She thought then said, "No." Gil-Galad's face fell, almost sadly, not quite relieved.  
  
"Wait," Lenalaith said after remembering something. Her mind reached back to when she was born, then she pulled her long white sleeve back. Gil- Galad moved closer ever so slightly. There, on her long fair hand lay a ring.  
  
"May I?" he asked. Lenalaith thought for only a second before nodding. Gil-Galad gently took the ring off her middle finger and held it between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"This is an Elvish ring, made in the Second Age, by the Elven-smiths of Eregion. It is a rare thing indeed. Yet, it is not one of the great rings. Have you any more proof?" Gil-Galad asked, still looking impressed with the silver ring set with a small purple gem.  
  
"What do you mean, proof?"  
  
Gil-Galad thought, "Anything- a map, a key. a crown?" Lenalaith thought hard.  
  
"No, I haven't any other proof," she finally replied. Gil-Galad's face fell.  
  
"But, I am the daughter of Vána!" she insisted, "Why do you not believe me?"  
  
Gil-Galad looked up at her, "Then I suppose you are the only Valar child."  
  
"I. do not know."  
  
"Do understand," he said, "it is hard to believe. such a thing. Yet, I believe you."  
  
"Then if it is so unbelievable, why do you believe me?" she asked in an annoyed voice, before remembering that she wanted him to believe me.  
  
Gil-Galad smiled, as if he knew a secret. "Rest, my dear. Rest here."  
  
"What do you know?" she asked.  
  
"Look outside. She is setting and it is time for sleeping," Gil-Galad said mysteriously. He walked out of the room slowly. Lenalaith pouted annoyed, but he had already left. 


	4. Dreams Come True

She walked to the bed and lay on there for a while. Her mind reached back to a familiar time, the last time she remembered sleeping on a bed- in Mirkwood, when she was Lenalaith of Esgaroth, not Lenalaith daughter of Vána. She fell asleep and wandered into a dream.  
  
She was behind a tree near a forest clearing. She felt her ears- they were Man-ears. She took her hair and looked at it- red. She was Lenalaith of Esgaroth. In the center of the forest clearing, slept Legolas. She walked over to him, and sat down. She shook him awake gently, and he placed his head into her lap.  
  
"Lenalaith."  
  
"Legolas." She stroked his hair.  
  
"This is a dream," he said sadly.  
  
"Yes, it is only a dream. I miss you."  
  
"I miss you, too." They sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying the other's company.  
  
"Legolas, what do you fear?"  
  
Legolas thought for a moment and replied, "I fear losing you."  
  
"Have you lost faith? Have you lost faith in finding me?" Lenalaith asked desperately. Legolas did not respond.  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked, a single tear falling from her face.  
  
He tilted his head upward and responded, "Yes."  
  
"Love. is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to. Do you trust me? Do you have faith?" He did not answer.  
  
"Legolas, do you love me?" she asked again.  
  
He was silent.  
  
"I can not help but feeling," he said, "as if I am being sent on a wild chase. How can you be there, if you are of Men? So many questions. I just want you to. to be there. I want."  
  
Lenalaith nodded, still stroking his hair. "There are so many things I wish to tell you, but I shan't until. until. you come. I fear, this is but a dream. I fear, you shall forget everything I have said to you. Please, Legolas, trust me. love me." she felt herself fading from the dream. She felt the soft bed underneath her and sighed sadly. She rose and looked out the window. It would be only a bit until morning. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. It was the first time she had looked at herself since. since her early life in Lenalaith of Esgaroth.  
  
She looked like a ghost. A pale, white being in the center of a large stone room. She was lost. She was empty inside, like a little girl trying to find herself. Her eyes were slightly heavy, but as she walked closer, she realized they were not the same piercing green ones as her human body; they were sea-green, like her mother's. Her hair was no longer the long, straight, auburn hair she once had; it was now long, slightly wavy, and strawberry-blonde. Her face was not colored, but pale, almost white. Her skin was covered in cuts and dirt. She was so different now.  
  
No longer was she the beautiful yet dark human. She was goddess like. Beautiful by nature. Beautiful on the outside, but torn on the inside. She was perfect. Sorrowfully beautiful. So different from her human self. She was perfect. She looked as if she should be preserved in a statue. She hated herself. She saw the differences in both parts of her. Her indescribable beauty contrasted to her miserable spirit.  
  
She was different. Everything that Legolas could possibly loved about her was now someone else's. She was a completely different being. She sunk into the floor, collapsed, and cried, oblivious to anything going on outside of her troubled mind.  
  
Lenalaith was scooped into someone's arms, suddenly. Although it would not have been sudden if she had been paying attention.  
  
"What are you doing? Why are you crying?" It was Gil-Galad. Suddenly, she felt very uncomfortable and jumped out.  
  
"I wasn't crying," she snapped defensively, regaining her composure. She stood up straight. She looked into his eyes; they were pale blue. much like most elves.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Ereinion Gil-Galad. I was the last High King of the Noldor. My father was King Fingon. I was the only son. I myself had no sons. and I was slain in the War of the Last Alliance and found myself in Valinor."  
  
"You had no children?" Lenalaith asked curiously. Gil-Galad smiled at her, and then took her by the hand to the mirror. They stood next to one another, and it was at this moment Lenalaith noticed the strange similarities between them. They both stood tall, Lenalaith just a few inches shorter than him. They shared the same hair length, but not color. Her strawberry-blonde was a mixture of her father's dark auburn hair and her mother's light blonde. They shared the same almond shaped eyes, yet her eyes were now the color of her mother's. She cringed at this observation. Legolas had loved her green eyes, and they would never be again. Gil-Galad and Lenalaith both had the same fair skin; high cheekbones, although his were a little more distinctive; slender faces; and only slightly pointed chins. They had the same nose, small but distinct. She shared her mother's rosy lips and cheeks. She smiled broadly with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Am I? Is it true? Have I strayed into a dream?"  
  
Gil-Galad smiled, "No, my daughter. You have not." He embraced her warmly. 


	5. Torn

(A/N: to little-steve: thank you for giving me such a nice review! To Jen Longbottom: thank you for your constructive criticism, I know it would be almost impossible and very impractical if my character, Lenalaith, actually was "real." However, I think I am just going to finish the story, for it is almost at its end, and start on the next (less far-fetched, I hope) story. As for the Ainur comment, I meant to say Aratar (fixing it as I speak). I suppose this is a really outrageous story for some who know JRR Tolkien's work much more than I do, but if you really cannot concentrate on the story then perhaps read another, more believable story. I do apologize for any inconvenience, and I hope my next story is more authentic.)  
  
Lenalaith could not count how long she stayed there. The minutes seemed like mere seconds, and hours like minutes.  
  
"Let us get you tidied up, shall we?" he smiled. She blushed.  
  
After an hour of bathing in cool spring water, she dressed herself in a nice purple dress. Then retreated to 'her' chamber, in which she combed her hair. Gil-Galad came in minutes later.  
  
"Now, dear, tell me. why have you not been here before? I would much rather you live here with people of your kind." She looked up at her father, her eyes blazing.  
  
"I. well. mother sent me off in Middle-Earth as a human for a few years. before that, I lived with her. She doesn't want me to associate with Elven- kind," Lenalaith sighed, "But I seem to always be with them. She does not approve."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Oh father! She says she doesn't want me to make the same mistake she did. But. I fear I already have. I have fallen in love, with an Elf."  
  
Gil-Galad did not disapprove; he instead smiled and said "I fell in love with your mother, if only for a while. I gave her that ring that you now wear. I fear we have now gone our different ways, but. you, my dear, still have many paths ahead of you."  
  
Lenalaith smiled, "I am seeking him now. His name is Legolas Greenleaf, of Mirkwood- he is the prince- son of Thranduil, son of Oropher."  
  
"What are you planning to do?"  
  
Lenalaith sighed, "I think I shall leave here, soon. I wish not to linger long. Then I shall make my way to Alquafondë, then to Avallónë."  
  
"How do you plan to get there?"  
  
"Celebrían said that the Elves of Tirion could help me to Alquafondë. Then I suppose I could make it to Avallónë on my own."  
  
"You truly are my daughter, perhaps too proud for her own good. I shall go with you."  
  
"Oh! Are you truthful in your words or do my ears deceive me?" she asked her eyes lighting up.  
  
"I said it, did I not?" he replied, smiling.  
  
"Oh! Father!" she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Let us go! Whatever are you waiting for?" she shouted, dancing around and frolicking happily.  
  
"My dear, what would you do without me? Leaving without a single necessity," he smiled. He took her bag and found another one for himself.  
  
"Come on! Let us leave now and waste no more time!" she whined impatiently. He just shook his head and continued to pack clothing, food, and drink.  
  
"If it were up to you, you would leave with nothing. And then what would you do?"  
  
"Die I suppose," she laughed, so happy to finally be going. She took her bag as soon as he closed it and ran to the stables. They were on their way. She was surprised how quickly time seemed to go with her father, and how far they seemed to travel in such short a time. She was so happy- being free and outside in the wonderful sun. She never did forget Legolas. he was constantly on her mind, haunting her thoughts, and feeding her dreams. She even wrote him a letter one day, on a piece of paper her father had packed.  
  
My heart aches with visions of you The wonderful times we used to share Tell me now, and tell me true Say they are not a thing of the past  
  
Will you have hope? Even when nothing is right Seek for me, as I seek you Until then, just remember, it was love at first sight  
  
She folded it up and cried. It was by no means any outstanding piece of poetry, but it came from the heart. They rode farther on, and she rarely slept. When she did, she had no dreams. For four months, they rode east, and reached the beautiful arched gate of Alquafondë, the swan-haven, home of the sea elves and sailors. They entered the city atop their beautiful horses.  
  
The city itself was a magnificent sight. Made of marble and decorated with pearls, the city was bustling about with activities of many sorts. They found a place to stay for some nights- the palace. It helped quite a bit that Gil-Galad was a famous Elven warrior of royalty, and that Lenalaith was the daughter of a Valar. Lenalaith was feeling restless. She needed to find Legolas soon. Instead, she fell into a very-needed sleep, still clutching her poem in her hand.  
  
They were not in a forest this time, but in a meadow full of unnamed flowers. Lenalaith was again put into her human form.  
  
"I miss you so." They embraced each other, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Where are you?" Lenalaith asked.  
  
"We are nearing the shores of Alquafondë."  
  
Lenalaith's eyes lit up, "Really? That is where I am now! Oh, Legolas, I miss you so. I wish you were here now."  
  
"I wish I was, too." Lenalaith handed him the paper.  
  
"I fear our time is short. I shall see you soon," she said. He said nothing. She was hurt and her heart torn. 'Why did he not wish to speak with me?' she thought. She faded out of the dream back to reality. 


	6. Lenalaith

Her head shot out of the covers. He's losing faith. It was all she could think about. She ran outside to the beach and sat in the cool midnight sand. She sat there and cried. She sang to Ulmo, the King of the Sea, a song in Elvish. a sad song, a longing song. After that, she waited. Her father found her there the next morning.  
  
"My dear, Lenalaith, wherever are you doing here? You look dreadful." She looked up at her father, who was standing next to her, her eyes red and glossy with tears.  
  
"What is the matter with me? Why must I go on like this?" she asked. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Lenalaith. Lenalaith. there is nothing the matter with you."  
  
"Then tell me why, father. Why?"  
  
"What do you want me to tell you?"  
  
"Why does he not love me anymore?" His eyes fell sadly and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Lenalaith, he loves you. I am sure of it."  
  
"No. no, he does not. We met again, in our dreams. He said nothing, save that he was nearing the ports."  
  
He could not think of anything to say to comfort his poor, heart-broken daughter, but instead he stayed with her. He tried, without success, to get her up and about- to enjoy the beautiful scenery. But, alas, she stayed still, refusing to move. Only two days later had Legolas and a dwarf reached the distance. Lenalaith jumped up, her heart joyous. She ran into the water; it was cold and made her dress swirl about her legs.  
  
"Legolas!" she shouted. He was still a little far off, but he could hear her shouts. She stood in the cold water, unaware and uncaring of the cold pain shooting up her legs. The wind blew gently, and she almost shivered. He came closer to her and she could see that he was in a small white boat with a dwarf.  
  
"Legolas!" she shouted again and again, until her voice was beginning to leave and her throat becoming hoarse. He reached the sand in a matter of minutes, though Lenalaith thought it hours. He gracefully jumped out of the boat, and the dwarf, Gimli, following, though not without some difficulty.  
  
"Boats." he muttered to himself angrily, "Such a trouble and all for what?" then his eyes met the beautiful city.  
  
"Ah, Gimli. my good friend, we now reach the city of Alquafondë. It is beautiful, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Lenalaith was a little bit off, so she ran towards them with difficulty. 'It is quite hard to run in a long, damp dress,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Legolas!" she called out once again, finally reaching her. Legolas looked surprised, and he had right to be. A slightly shorter, beautiful, fair, Elven girl ran up to him, her long white dress soaked up to her waist, and the trail covered in sand, but her face happy.  
  
"Greetings," he said, taking her hand and kissing it gently, "I suppose you know of my name, may I ask yours?"  
  
Her smile faded and her shining happy eyes became dull and abandoned. Her heart fell and she felt herself sinking into the ground. She wished to disappear, to be rid of this world forever. Her insides were eaten and replaced with emptiness.  
  
"Miss, are you all right?" he asked. He must have said other things in the whole minute that she was silent, but she was immune to everything.  
  
"Miss, miss?" he kept asking. She looked up at him and then Gimli, who looked as though he wanted to say something but the words were lost. She could feel her eyes widening and she was unsure of what to say.  
  
"I. I should be off now," she said, taking her hand from his and walked quickly. She started running along a path which led to a small garden with a tree in the center. There was a rock in the center of the road, and she tripped and fell face-first onto the dirt.  
  
"I am of the utmost disgrace," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Miss, are you all right?" She could recognize that voice from anywhere, and she did not turn around. Instead, she scrambled to her feet and continued running when she reached the tree.  
  
"Miss!" She could hear him calling her. She couldn't talk to him now. never again. She climbed the tree, with difficulty. Her mother never approved of her doing anything 'un-ladylike.' But she found herself always doing things her mother specifically wanted her not do to. She jumped, reaching the lowest branch and hanging about a foot off the ground. She moved backwards and hooked her legs around the branch then stood up. She kept climbing, until she could climb no more, for at the top the branches were too thin and would break.  
  
"Miss?" he asked. She tried to hold her breath, for she knew of his excellent hearing. 'Maybe, if I'm really quiet-' her thoughts were interrupted when her slipper fell off. Silent curses bounced in her head. But, she didn't hear anything. 'Perhaps he went away!' she thought, happy she would not have to face him. She sighed almost sadly to herself, trying to recollect her thoughts and mentally think of the good things and bad of him leaving.  
  
"Miss, you dropped your shoe."  
  
"Ah!" she shouted, falling from the branch. Then, she felt a strong hand grip her wrist and she was pulled back up.  
  
"Miss, are you all right? You dropped your shoe; I thought you might have wanted it back." Lenalaith sat near the tree and Legolas on her other side.  
  
"Thank you," she took her shoe and placed it on her foot.  
  
"So, what is your name?" She looked away from him, ignoring his questions.  
  
"Miss.? Unless you want me to keep calling you 'Miss'."  
  
"I do not think we shall see each other again, so I think that you need not know my name."  
  
"Why do you believe we shan't see each other again?" he grinned. Her face turned angry- he knew. Her mouth was open in shock.  
  
"I believe we will be seeing much more of each other," he smiled, handing her a piece of crumpled paper. She unfolded it- it was her poem that she had written to him. Suddenly, she felt a long warm hand on the upper part of her chest. She tried to pull away, but somehow her heart overtook her head and she leaned in instead. He grasped the necklace that she still wore.  
  
"It is you," he said, "You kept it."  
  
"Yes," she said looking away.  
  
"Look at me," he gently pulled her towards him with the necklace. She looked at him in the eye- his pale blue ones met her sea-green ones.  
  
"I look different."  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"How did you recognize me?"  
  
"I just knew. I saw your face, full of the same beauty that I once seen before and I knew it was worth it. Lenalaith, I love you."  
  
"I love you, Legolas. Oh, how I have so much to tell you!"  
  
"You can tell me later, right now, I wish to be reacquainted with you."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" she asked. He grinned and leaned in, meeting his lips with hers. He crawled over closer to her as their lips touched. Her back was against the tree, and Legolas was against her. She felt his hands gently caress her face as she took her arms and wrapped them around his back.  
  
Suddenly a voice came from below, "Legolas! Where are you?" The voice was gruff and annoyed. Legolas broke the kiss, but still held her face.  
  
"Do forgive me, Gimli. I fear I am in a little situation at the moment," Legolas gave a little chuckle and to his surprise Lenalaith laughed too. It was the first time he could remember her laughing like this- so happy and pure.  
  
"Lenalaith, sweet laughter." He kissed her on the cheek and they began their new life together.  
  
**The End! Finally! Tell me what you think- leave a review!** 


End file.
